1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to movie screens and more particularly to a novel and improved movie screen providing an instant color appearance for black and white films along with a screen which enhances the color images of color movies projected thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently available movie screens are white or silvered in color in order to provide true to life images on the screen in the color established by the movie film being projected by light onto the screen. Such white or silvered colored screens allow black and white movies to be viewed in black and white and color movies to be viewed in color.
However, in view of the popularity of color movies over black and white movies, it would be desirable to provide some appearance of color when viewing such black and white movies.
In addition, it is well known that color movies which are old or poorly processed start losing their actual color images so that when shown on conventional white or silvered screens are poor in quality. It would thus be desirable to provide a screen which would enhance a color image of color movies.